


Visit To The Farm

by eliralsei



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Medical, Needles, farmer - Freeform, heal, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliralsei/pseuds/eliralsei
Summary: Doctor Liam of Sugar Blossom visits the injured farmer.
Relationships: Doctor Liam/Female Character, Doctor Liam/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Visit To The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> This game is so underrated and so is Doctor Liam. I quite enjoy this Harvest Moon inspired game. I recommend you guys play it. It's available on steam!

The lovely woman standing behind the clinic's counter called his brother-in-law across the room.

"Liam"

"Yes, Madison?" the young looking doctor turned his chair from the computer to the direction of the counter.

It's Thursday morning, almost at 9 am. Doctor Liam, Sugar Blossom's doctor and his sister-in-law, Madison were working as usual in their 24 hour clinic. Today, however is exceptionally different for the doctor. There's a new farmer in town and not only that, today is the day Doctor Liam will visit Sugar Blossom's newest farmer.

This is his third time meeting her. The first time he met the farmer was when she was introduced by the Mayor's son, Demetri. She's quite short but seems strong and vibrant. She is rather pretty too in the doctor's eyes. He liked her enthusiasm to work on the farm and he kind of liked her beauty mark on her left cheek. _It enhances her beauty,_ he thought.

"Are you ready to go see Farmer Charlotte?" Madison asked.

"Yes" he nodded, "I just finished writing her documents"

Charlotte Maye might seem strong but working as a farmer can be difficult. She started working on the farm last Tuesday. With her new packet of potato and cabbage seeds, she planted them until they were watered down. With her new pickaxe which was given by Benjamin, she did not hesitate to go inside the cave near the spring and collect some ore until she fainted. She was found laying in the grass outside the Fisherman's shop.

She was immediately brought to the clinic. Doctor Liam concluded she's overworked and needed some long rest. He noticed a slightly big open wound on her forehead being hidden by her bangs. Before he sent her home, he cleaned the wound, stitched it up and gave her some medications. He promised to meet her again and check on her wound once she's rested enough.

"Here" Madison handed him some things for the visit, "I ordered some extra ibuprofen and some bacitracin (first aid ointment) for her wound"

"Thank you, Madison" he reached for the medicine and ointment and packed them inside his box of first aid kit, "I'll be going now. It won't be long"

The on foot travel to the farm from the clinic isn't so bad. Charlotte's farm is in Willow Creek while the clinic is in the East Village - not that far. A 5 minute walk to the farm is a good exercise after all and besides, he loves seeing the beauty of Sugar Blossom's nature. Once he crossed the bridge to the farm, he was welcomed by Charlotte's dog, Genie. He gave the doctor a friendly bark and a wag of its tail. Liam can tell that the farmer is taking good care of Genie.

"Hey Genie!" he greeted as he pats the dog's head, "I'm here to visit Farmer Charlotte. Mind if I come into your home?"

Genie began to guide him to the door. The dog was smart enough to open the door and rush right in. The doctor was polite enough to knock first even though the door is slightly open.

"Come in!" the farmer shouted.

As the doctor walked in, he saw the farmer in the kitchen. He smiled at her. She's in her pajamas. She must have just woken up and just started cooking breakfast.

"I'm sorry for intruding your cooking" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, no worries, Doctor!" she smiled back, "You're right in time though! You must've walked here. Let me cook something for you"

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"Please, it's my pleasure! I heard that you absolutely love seaside sandwich. Luckily for you, I know how to make that. Sit down and make yourself at home. We can start our little check up once I'm done cooking"

The doctor was taken aback by the farmer's generosity. Without a word, he sat down on the dinner chair and placed his first aid kit on the table. While she's cooking, he was looking around the details in her tiny yet lovely house. He noticed the little food bowl on the side next to a wardrobe, the dinner table carvings on it's edges that gives it a old but homey feeling and the TV still having an antenna connected to it.

He then glanced at Charlotte. He saw her long black hair let down. She always puts it in a ponytail every time he sees her. He also saw she's wearing a pink apron. He thought it was cute.

Charlotte then noticed the doctor's gaze in which she gazed back with a smile, "Breakfast is almost ready". The doctor nervously looked away, embarrassed by the gaze. She thought it was cute.

After she's done cooking, she placed her breakfast and the doctor's sandwich on the dinner table and sat next to the doctor. "Ok, let's proceed with the check up. It won't be long right? We can't let our food wait" she giggled, scooting near to him.

"Don't worry. It will only take a minute. Well, 3 minutes" he reached out for his tools from the first aid kit; a sterilized needle and a thread, tissue forceps, medical scissors, wet cotton balls, and the ointment.

"This won't hurt, I promise" he lifted her bangs up and disinfected the wound using a wet cotton ball. She shivered from the touch of the wet cotton on her forehead. For a moment, the doctor stopped and asked if it hurt.

"Does it hurt?"

"Oh no" she shook her head, "The cotton ball is just cold"

They both giggled. 

With the use of tissue forceps, he removed the old stitches. And with the new thread, he began stitching the wound. The wound was beginning to heal, he estimated that the wound would be fine in less than a week. Charlotte helped the doctor by holding up her bangs. She did not flinch or even tense up from the sharp needle going into her skin. Usually some people tend to be scared or even have fear of sharp objects but not Charlotte. The doctor was impressed. She is strong after all. 

After that, he cleaned the now stitched wound with the ointment. "All done!" he said as he puts back all the medical supplies in the box, "I'm surprised you're relaxed with the stitching"

"I tend to get reckless sometimes resulting into minor wounds so I'm kind of used to it now" she said. He gave her a perplexed and concerning look upon hearing that statement.

"Oh no need to worry, Doctor!" she shook her hands, "I'm trying my best to be careful now since I'm running a farm. I promise this is the last time I injure myself"

"That's good to know! Here" he gave her the ibuprofen, "Take this after every breakfast and dinner meal"

"Thank you. Speaking of meal, let's eat!"

The two began eating their meals. They also shared some of their life stories and how they started living in Sugar Blossom. Charlotte was previously a mechanic in the city which explains the minor injuries. Doctor Liam was fascinated by her stories in the city and how she discovered Sugar Blossom with the help of Paxel. Charlotte was also captivated by Liam's journey and motivation to become a doctor - His brother, Oliver and his parents were also doctors. No wonder he chose that path as well. She thought it was awe-inspiring to see Liam dedicated to aid the villagers of Sugar Blossom. She liked that about him.

They were both enjoying their conversation so much that they almost forgotten how the time passed by swiftly - it was almost 11. The doctor wanted to help her clean the dishes but she refused the help.

"Don't worry about the dishes, Doctor. I'll take care of it. The clinic might need you back now. Thank you so much for taking care of me for the past few days. How much do I cost you and the visit?"

"We can discuss it any other time this week but I'll give you a discount because of that delicious sandwich and wonderful time you have given me!"

With that said, she walked with him to the door and bid their goodbyes.

"Thank you for the meal, Farmer Charlotte" he smiled.

"Please call me 'Charlie'” she said, smiling as well, "We're beginning to be good friends now"

"Then please, call me 'Liam'. We're almost the same age and calling me "Doctor" is much too formal, now that we're friends"

"Okay then" she blushed, but he didn't see it "Have a good day ahead, Liam!"

"You too, Charlie. See you around town."

She waved goodbye until she no longer sees him on the farm.

As he was walking back to the clinic, he thought about how kind and appealing Charlie is. He wanted to know more about her. He was quite excited to have their paths meet again. He finished his task and made a new friend. It was a start of a beautiful day ahead. He also thought how beautiful Charlie is with her hair let down.


End file.
